A sexy suprise
by ThePartyParrot
Summary: Cat learns some fun new skills in college, and plans a surprise for Bones. More smut than plot, and you don't need to have read the series to enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

If she didn't hurry I was going to be late. I scanned the parking lot again, looking for Madison's car. It wasn't there. I only had half an hour before I needed to be at my boyfriend's place, and it was a 15 minute drive away. I called again, this time she picked up, her voice breathless. "Hey Kathy, I'm sorry, I know I'm running late. I'll be there in 10 minutes to let you in." She hung up and I let out a breath of frustration. Madison _was_ doing me a favor, after all. She was lending me something I was hoping to try out, but I really was in a hurry. I tapped my fingers on the dashboard, wondering what I should do for the next 10 minutes until Madison got home.

After finding nothing good on the radio, I leaned my head back and began to daydream. I imagined the Bones, my extremely hot boyfriend, was in the car with me. I pictured him running his hand up the inside of my thigh, gently stroking the soft flesh stretched over the hard muscles of my legs, then nuzzling at my nipple, making it pop up into a hard button. My breathing got heavier, and I opened a couple buttons on my shirt, the lace of my bra peeking over the fabric. As I pictured him stroking me my own fingers crept up my skirt, and gently flicked across the cotton of my panties as I imagined it was his tongue. My other hand caressed my breasts, aching for him to be touching me. I pushed the crotch of my panties to the side, and put two fingers on my clit, turning them in quick little circles. Tension built up inside me, pushing me closer and closer to the edge. Just another second and…

"What the hell are you doing?" Madison was standing outside my truck giving me a look that said she knew _exactly_ what I had been up to, amusement twinkling in her eye. I sat up so fast I banged my head on the visor. "Ouch! Oh, nothing. Just. Um." I floundered around trying to come up with some explanation that was less embarrassing than what I had actually been doing. I gave up after a couple of seconds and decided to just try to put myself back together. I quickly re-buttoned my shirt, a task made more difficult by the fact that my fingers were slick.

"Right, whatever. Come on, I've got it inside. What do you want it for anyway?" Madison said, smirking.

"Oh, just to get some exercise" I said, trying and failing to sound lighthearted. I followed her up the stairs and looked at the bag she pulled out from behind her front door. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, it's that door right there"

I ducked into the bathroom, glad to be out of sight for a moment. I sat down to pee, and realized that in my haste while I had been passing time alone, I had nearly ripped the crotch out of my panties. "Crap" I thought to myself. They were nearly drenched from my wetness, and the rags of cloth would be uncomfortable later. I sighed, pulled them off, and put them in my skirt's pocket. I glanced at my watch, realized I was cutting it really close, and rushed to finish. I grabbed the golf bag as I ran out the door.

"Um, thanks for this. I'll get it back to you later." I raced back down the stairs, forgetting to look like I was struggling under the heavy load. I tossed it into the back of my truck, jumped in the driver's seat, slammed the truck in gear and sped down the highway, then off onto the backroads, and finally the rough road near the edge of the forest.

I pulled my old truck up to the edge of the woods, parking it in its usual spot behind a clump of bushes to keep it hidden from the road. I glanced at the clock; 3 minutes until my boyfriend expected me to meet him at his cave, about half a mile away over rocky terrain, while carrying my unusual bundle. For most 22-year-old college girls, impossible. But I'm not most girls. I grabbed my duffle bag and the golf bag out of the bed of the truck. I may find golf an incomprehensibly boring game, but the bag was the best thing to carry my special treat.

I sprinted off into the woods, my feet knowing every step of my journey. I gracefully leapt over a stray log, hurdled over a bolder, and soared 15 feet across a small creek that had once made for a miserable run after I had accidentally stepped in it near the beginning of a 50 mile jog I had to do as punishment for blushing while filthy things were whispered in my ear. So, how could I do all this? After all, most college students couldn't run 5 miles in the woods, let alone 50. Well, it's a bit of a long story, but it boils down to this. I'm half vampire. My father raped my mother when he had just been turned, so his swimmers were still, well, swimming. So while I'm not nearly as strong as my full vampire lover Bones, I'm much stronger than your average human. Faster and more deadly as well, especially with the punishing training Bones had been putting me through since we met. Lifting rocks and sparring with a 220-year-old vampire had been tough enough, but for me the hardest part of my training had been turning myself from a shy farm girl into a femme fatale. Emphasis on the fatal. It involved dressing in clothes that consisted of less total cloth than your average pillowcase, learning to talk dirty, and listening to Bones as he gently caressed my hand while telling me all the things he was going to do to me in graphic detail. For every blush or cringe I owed him 10 miles of running in the woods. Hence my knowledge of the terrain so well.

I approached the mouth of the cave where Bones lived seconds before I was due. He was standing at the mouth of cave, glancing at his watch. He lifted an eyebrow, stretching his perfect skin over his high cheekbones. His English accent was smooth as satin, caressing my ears. "Cutting it a little close, aren't you Kitten?" he asked. "Would be such a shame if I had to give your perfect arse a good spanking".

Heat ran straight to my groin at the image. While we had spent a lot of time sparing, Bones had never mixed pain with pleasure. At least, not yet.

"I don't think you'll mind. I was running late because I had to pick up something from a friend's apartment," I gave a wicked grin. "Open up the cave and I'll show you."

Bones looked intrigued, and turned to move the large rock that blocked the cave entrance. His indigo shirt was skin-tight, and as he lifted the huge rock his muscles rippled under the fabric. I could see every bulge and crevice, moving like waves as the rock slid along the ground. I felt myself start to get wet in anticipation, and bit my lower lip so hard it bled.

In a blur so fast I could barely see him he was in front of me, holding me in his arms and pressing his lips to mine. His tongue gently licked the wound, hungrily taking in the small drop of blood into his mouth and savoring its taste. "Oh Kitten; I've been aching for this all day." He lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist, my skirt bunching up at the top of my thighs. Bones never wore underwear, and I could feel him straining against the zipper in his pants. He got a mischievous glint in his eye "And you aren't wearing knickers either" he cooed in his sexy English accent.

"No," I whispered shyly. "I ruined them earlier when I was thinking about you."

"Is that so Kitten?"

I nodded. "I have a surprise for you." I jumped down from his grip, grabbed the bags up from where I had dropped them, then put a finger in his belt loop and led him back into the cave, through the cavern that served as a living room, and into the bedroom. Bones put his arms around me, but I put a finger over his mouth and whispered in his ear. "No, no, first you have to see the show." I led him to a chair in the corner, then sat him down in it. I whispered softly in his ear, gently nibbling the earlobe while my knee rested against his crotch. "Now, you stay right here, while I get ready." Inspiration struck me, and I pulled my ruined, wet panties from my skirt, placing them over his eyes and hooking them behind his ears, the remains of the crotch hanging over his nose. Vampires don't need to breath, but they have an incredible sense of smell even without drawing in breath on a regular basis. Still, Bones filled his lungs, taking in the scent of my arousal as I opened up my duffle bag.

I pulled out a small wrapped package and stood behind his chair. I whispered softly into his ear "Did I mention I am taking Metal Arts 101 this semester? I have access to all kinds of fun tools." He tilted his head at the sound of me pulling arm and leg restraints apart and attaching them to his wrists and ankles.

"You know, Kitten, that I can break these with less effort that it would take for you to rip open my shirt. Not that that isn't a good idea as well."

"Not these cuffs. I filed the edges to be razor sharp, and then plated them with silver." Silver is one of a vampire's only weaknesses, aside from beheading. "You'd cut off your own hands before you broke them. And neither of us wants you to lose those, they are way too good at what they do. Besides, it would make a mess of the carpet." Sure, his hands would regrow back within minutes, but it would hurt like a bitch. And it was amazingly fun to take control away from someone who was so strong he used boulders as doors. "But I agree, ripping your shirt open is a great idea." I straddled him, letting my bare pussy rub against the zipper of his trousers. Then I grabbed each side of his shirt and pulled his buttons apart, one at a time. Each one exposed more of his muscular chest, and I ran a finger along all the lines of his muscles. They looked so much like sculpted marble that I breathed on them to see if fog would show. Bones leant forward to kiss me, but I leaned away, stroking his neck with one finger. "Not just yet. I still have more to set up."

"Bloody hell Kitten. What are you trying to do to me?" He tested his restraints, but found, as I had said, that they cut into his skin painfully if he pulled. He could get out if he absolutely needed to, but for the moment he seemed resigned to being forced to sit still while I caressed his chest and he breathed in my scent.

I stood up, gave each of his nipples a teasing bite, and then grabbed the golf bag. I pulled out my surprise for Bones. I found a place where the cave ceiling was flat enough, and got to work setting it up.


	2. Chapter 2

Bones' sharp vampire hearing could tell I was doing something with metal, but he couldn't tell what. "You know, OSU has all kinds of clubs." I said conversationally as I changed into new clothes. "I mean, you have political groups, board game groups, the Future Dentists of America." I stepped up to him and ripped my panties off his head, letting him see finally. "And there is a "Pole Dancing for Fitness club". He broke out into a grin at the sight. A portable stripper pole set up 5 feet from his bed, and me wearing a tight skirt, bralette, and 4-inch spike heels. The entire outfit was ruby red to match my hair, and covered in sequins.

"I say, quite the smashing idea for a club, Kitten. Though I thought fighting vampires and shagging me was quite enough exercise for you." He said in a low, sexy growl, made all the better with his Cockney accent. "Tell me, has it been informative for you?" His eyes ran up and down my frame, and when I walked to the stereo he was watching every move of my ass.

"Oh yes." I replied as the music came on. "For instance, I learned that this is the favorite pole dancing song for women." Paule Cole's _Feelin Love_ came on as I stepped up to the pole and swayed to the music. The beat was low and intense, like a heartbeat.

 _You make me feel like a sticky pistil  
Leaning into her stamen._

Grinning, I wrapped my legs around the pole, then leaned back, supporting all my weight with the strength of my thighs, and pulled off the bralette, revealing just tassels stuck to my nipples. My breasts swung towards my face and I shook my shoulders, making them jiggle. The girls in my club had been impressed with my athleticism, asking if I had done ballet or gymnastics. I just nodded, figuring it would be a little much to tell them that I honed my skills in lethal combat.

 _You make me feel like Mr. Sunshine himself.  
You make me feel like splendor in the grass where we're rolling  
Damn skippy babe_

Bones was as mesmerized by my dancing as if he had been hit with his own vampire whammy. My long hair nearly brushed the floor as I tossed my head back and forth, then I righted my body, hugging the pole and throwing him a sultry look. Bones was completely still, his eyes feasting on me as I writhed in time to the music.

 _You make me feel like the Amazon's running between my thighs._

I hitched the skirt up to my waist, leapt gracefully 2/3 of the way up the pole, and clamped around it with my thighs. I pushed my pussy up against the coated metal and slid down the pole, leaving a slick trail in my wake. I landed gracefully, hunched over one bent leg, the other pointing off to the side.

 _You make me feel love, love, love, love, love_

 _You make me feel love, love, love, love, love…_

I looked up at Bones, giving him a sultry look and blowing him a kiss. He took in a deep breath, not really a necessity for him as a vampire, but a way to fill himself the scent of lust that must be wafting over me. He seemed to be feeling a fair amount of lust himself, if the bulge of his trousers was any indicator. I cooed at him, "Enjoying yourself, honey"?

"Lucifer's bouncing balls, Kitten. If you don't take these cuffs off me I'm going to just pull and cut my bloody hands off to get to you. And that blooming hurts till they regrow"

I grinned wickedly, ripped off my skirt, and flung it in his direction. He caught it with his teeth. "And I haven't even started to show off yet."

 _You make me feel like a candy apple red and horny  
You make me feel like I want to be a dumb blonde  
In a centerfold, the girl next door._

I grabbed the pole and swung my legs up until they were over my head, then gripped the pole with my thighs and swung my body upright. By this point I was 10 feet up from the ground, leaving me plenty of space to spin as I hooked my knee around the pole and spread my arms wide like a phoenix as I spun back towards the ground.

 _And I would open the door and I'd be all wet  
With my tits soaking through this tiny little t-shirt that I'd be wearing  
And you would open the door and tie me up to the bed._

When I got close to the floor I put my hands down on the ground, then performed a quick summersault away from the pole. I landed in a split, raised my hands above my head, and sprang lightly to my feet. I then put my hands back on the ground, and slowly lifted my legs above me in a combination split and handstand. As I stood upside-down I scissored my legs back and forth. Bones had a full view of everything, as I was now wearing only the spike heels and tassles. I slowly up-righted myself, and his eyes traced every inch of my movement as I took slow steps towards him.

 _You make me feel love, love, love, love, love_

 _You make me feel love, love, love, love, love…_

Bones' muscles were tense like iron bands. He was obviously trying not to pull lest he cut himself, but he desperately wanted his hands and feet free so he could touch me. I slithered up next to him, running my hands over his chest, and giving him a quick bite on the nipples. I bent at the waist and took his zipper in my teeth, pulling it down very carefully. He was bulging against the fabric and I knew he never wore underwear. My long crimson hair brushed against his skin. It tickled against his rock-hard abs, and then even lower as my teeth made progress.

 _Lover, I don't know who I am.  
Am I Barry White - am I Isis?  
Lover I'm laced with your unconscious,_

"Luv, if I have to beg, I will. Please let me go, Kitten." His eyes were filled with lust and desire, easy to spot on a vampire.

I finally took pity on him, and went around to the back slowly, with exaggerated movements. My hands caressed every part of his skin as they traveled over his chest, then across his shoulders and down his arms. I twisted the small key in the lock for his ankles, then his hands. Without even waiting for me to pull the handcuffs open, he yanked them off. They cut deeply, but healed instantly. He grabbed me up and carried me to the bed, throwing me down onto it and plunging his head between my legs. "Normally I like to go nice and slow Kitten, but you've riled me up right good, you have."

 _I will be your Desdemona  
(take your time)_

He licked up one inner thigh and down the other, then came back to the center and gave me a lick inside, his nose nuzzling against my button. One hand reached up and cupped my breast, the thumb pushing off the tassel, then circling my nipple. It perked up immediately, tingling under his skilled administrations.

 _You make me feel, ohhh_

His lips moved to my clitoris, and two fingers entered me, curling slightly to stroke me in rhythm to the music.

 _You make me feel, ahhh_

I arched my back at the sensation as he started to suck on me, my nerves all over my body feeling like they were lighting on fire.

 _You make me feel, oh, oh, ah, ah, oh, oh..._

The pressure built up inside me as he added a third finger, his tongue working furiously. Then it all came crashing down on me as I was hit with wave after wave of pleasure. I gripped his head with my legs as I thrashed on the bed, yanking him around with me. Luckily he didn't need to breath and kept going as I crested. After what could have been 30 seconds or half an hour I flopped back on the bed, panting. Bones poked his head up with a cat-that-ate-the canary glint in his eyes. He ran a trail of kisses up my stomach and chest, then gave me a long lick from my collarbone to my jaw before kissing me possessively. He stroked me with his cock, lubricating himself on my juices before he plunged in.

"I say luv, we really should get one of those poles for ourselves. But next time, I believe YOU should wear the handcuffs."


End file.
